


Lightning

by Zjinu



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: I don't know what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zjinu/pseuds/Zjinu
Summary: All Rayla could think as the blue egg flashed with multicolored lightning, is that maybe this was worth losing a hand over.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing something outside of English class. Constructive criticism is welcome.

All Rayla could think as the blue egg flashed with multicolored lightning, is that maybe this was worth losing a hand over. She had forced herself to come to terms with the high probability that she would be without her left hand for the rest of her life. And now, as there was a blinding flash originating from the egg, that probability wasn’t so hard to take anymore. If losing her hand is the price she has to pay for this innocent dragon to be returned to its mother, then Rayla will gladly pay that price. Once the world came back into focus from the flash she could see bright blue cracks forming in the egg before it fell to the ground. But as the seconds dragged on the egg was still silent.

What if she messed it up again, what if it was dead. It was all her fault. Rayla’s train of thoughts was interrupted as cracks began forming in the egg. The small sounds it created gave Rayla hope that maybe everything would turn out ok. And when the dragon finally rolled out of its egg eyes still closed shut, Rayla was awestruck. It was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. All Rayla could do was stare at this creature, at its brilliant blue scales and its six horns protruding from the white hair that was almost like a lion's mane. 

“Cmon Bait, help him. His eyes are stuck.” Ezran put Bait down in front of the dragon so he could perform his task. However, Bait stubbornly looked back at the young prince. “You need to lick them open!”

The toad creature looked back one more time before he begrudgingly did his job. And when it opened its eyes, instead of going forward towards Bait and Ezran, the blue dragon turned around towards Rayla. And all Rayla could do was stand there staring into the shocking blue eyes of the dragon not noticing the dull ache in her left arm. Nothing happened for what seemed like an eternity, just the elf and the dragon staring at each other. But then from seemingly nowhere, seeing as the storm had dispersed, lightning flashed towards Rayla. The lightning seemed to strike her in the left arm and Rayla could only let out a scream as her arm was set ablaze in brilliant blue light. But after what seemed like hours of pain but could only be a few moments, the pain dulled and the light dimmed. Only shock could describe her feelings at that moment as she looked down towards her arm. Her whole left arm was bare including the oath ribbon. And from the palm of her hand all the way to her shoulder blade, dark blue lightning inked her skin. But none of this could compare to the moment when one word played through her mind in a voice that was not her own.

“ _ Azymondias.” _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how much I'm going to write of this. I'm having a hard time getting my ideas down into words but I suppose it'll just get better with practice. Constructive criticism welcome.

Rayla didn’t know what to do. She apparently had a brand new lightning tattoo and she’s started hearing voices in her head. She must be in a dream, yeah any minute now she’ll wake up next to a dying fire with Callum, Ezran, and Bait.   
What ever had spoken in her mind must have realized she was confused because after a few seconds the name was repeated except this time it was accompanied by a mental image of the small blue dragon in front of her. The small blue dragon whose eyes were now the same shade of lavender as her own.  
“Yer name’s Azymondias?” Rayla said quietly to the dragon who bounded over to her at the sound of his name.  
“Uhh, could someone explain to me what just happened?” asked Callum in a slightly higher voice than normal. It seemed that everyone was as shocked as she was.  
“Yeah, when did you get a tattoo Rayla?” Ezran’s curiosity never failed. “And can I get a cool tattoo Callum?”  
“No.”  
“Sorry, I’m just as confused as ye are,” said Rayla as she let the dragon sniff her. “Though I think this little one’s name is Azymondias.”  
“Kohaesi.” The moonmage who had been silent this whole time whispered as she stood. “You are a Kohaesi.”  
“What’s that? Is that Draconic?” Apparently the moonmage knew what had just happened to her. Rayla could use some answers right about now and she assumed everyone else would like some too.  
“Kohaesi is the name for a person that is bound to a dragon. There hasn’t been any for thousands of years, well before the peace preceding the split of humans and elves. Before that peace the world was ravaged by terrible wars. Kohaesi were sought after for their incredible power. A dragon and a well trained Kohaesi was worth a thousand soldiers. Kohaesi could use magic of the same type as their dragon without an outside source. Their reflexes sharped over time and their senses reached extraordinary levels. However, if either of the pair died, the other soon followed.”The moonmage continued. “ One appearing now is not a good omen.”  
“So me n’ Azymondias are ‘bound’, and I’m one of these Kohaesi?” Rayla is even more confused now than before the explanation. How this possible, and why did Zym pick her? What does it mean that it's not a good omen. Her thought process was interrupted by Zym snorting and an image of her followed. Her eyebrows were all scrunched up and she was biting her lip. And she didn’t know if it was the shock or what but the image caused her to start laughing hysterically. She must have looked insane, and seeing everyones confused looks only made her laugh harder.  
“Does this Kohaesi thing also make them go crazy?” Callum whispered to no one in particular.  
“I hope not. I like non-crazy Rayla.” Ezran picked up Bait and took a step away from the still laughing Rayla.  
“Sorry about that, I suppose I needed a good laugh after everthin’ that’s been happenin lately.” Rayla said after finally calmed down and she wiped the tears from her eyes. “I guess you n’ me are in this together Zym.”


End file.
